


Jack's 3rd Grade Assignment

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [44]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Gen, Jacky loves his older sister, Journal, School Assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Jack had a journal assignment for his English class in which he was asked "What is a big change you or your family has faced" this was his response.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you like this series you should check out the trailer created by us featuring pretty much our entire cast of characters so you can see how we imagine them! Here is the link!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT094cpEOPQ

April 26, 2011

 

What is a big change that you or your family has faced?

 

Lots of things have started to change in my family, like my big brother Philip, he just went to New York for college. He is going to college to become a better poetry writer and he is already really good. It's been very weird not having Philip around. We all miss him, but especially my sister Angie, she really misses him because he's her best friend. She has been really sad lately and I don't feel like it's a normal kind of sad. I know that everybody gets sad sometimes, I do too, but it always goes away after some time.

 

But with Angie it doesn't go away, Mama and Dad have been really worried about her, I wish she felt better. Before Angie was almost never sad, she's always happy, and she always smiles but she hardly does any more. 

 

We used to play all the time and Angie would come and draw with me after school. Now she just goes to her room and sometimes she doesn't even have dinner. I wish there was something I could do to help her feel happy again.

 

I wish Philip was here because he would know what to do, he always does, he could always make Angie happy. I wish that I could too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Philip-19  
> Angie-17  
> AJ- 15  
> Jamie-13  
> Jack-9  
> William-4  
> Lizzie-2


End file.
